1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display substrate, a method of testing the display substrate and a display apparatus including the display substrate. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display substrate on which a test pad is provided, a method of testing the display substrate and a display apparatus including the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display substrate of a display apparatus, such as a liquid crystal display apparatus, includes a plurality of pixels. The pixels are typically disposed in a matrix form, and each of the pixels is electrically connected to a gate line and a data line.
Each of the pixels may include a first sub pixel and a second sub pixel. For example, a first pixel of the pixels may include the first sub pixel and the second sub pixel, and a second pixel of the pixels, which is adjacent to the first pixel, may include the first sub pixel and the second sub pixel. Data signals having different polarities may be respectively charged to the first sub pixel and the second sub pixel.
In such a display substrate where the data signals having the different polarities are respectively charged to the second sub pixel of the first pixel and the first sub pixel of the second pixel, a data voltage of the second sub pixel in the first pixel and the first sub pixel in the second pixel becomes a reference voltage (e.g., about zero volt), defining the polarities of the data signals, when a short between the first pixel and the second pixel occurs, such that short between the first pixel and the second pixel may be effectively detected based on whether the data voltage of the second sub pixel in the first pixel and the first sub pixel in the second pixel is the reference voltage (e.g., about zero volt) or not.
However, when data signals having the same polarities are respectively charged to the second sub pixel of the first pixel and the first sub pixel of the second pixel, the data voltage at a point where the second sub pixel in the first pixel and the first sub pixel in the second pixel are short is not the reference voltage or about zero, such that the short between the first pixel and the second pixel may not be effectively detected based on whether the data voltage of the second sub pixel in the first pixel and the first sub pixel in the second pixel is the reference voltage (e.g., about zero volt) or not.